five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 120 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Don't Despair
Short Summary Long Summary Luffy has taken the lead for his squad, and is single-handedly dealing with every single grunt they’ve run into so far. When he suddenly comes to a stop, Love asks what’s wrong. Grim, Luffy notes that he can hear so many voices in pain right now thanks to his Observation Haki, including the Boa sisters, Darui, Jenny, Lisanna, and Hiashi. Hinata yells that the last one isn’t possible, claiming there’s no way the Hyūga’s strongest and her father was beaten. Realizing Luffy is telling the truth, she clenches her fist, and asks to be pointed in Hiashi’s direction. She then requests that she be allowed to break from the squad, claiming she can’t abandon her father to die. Love tells her to tone down the drama, saying he’d have allowed it regardless, adding that Sabo won’t punish her for something like this. Laughing, Luffy notes how dedicated to family Hinata is, calling that really great. Samui sympathetically thinks that the only way Hinata can help her father is if they’re really close. Luffy then says he’ll get Hinata to Hiashi faster than anyone else could. Going pale at the implications, Hinata takes a deep breath and tells Luffy to do what he must. With that, Luffy grabs two rooftops, and starts stretching back. Hinata asks if he’ll be coming like at Clover Town. He shakes his head, sure that Hinata can save her dad without his help, calling her pretty strong. Smiling, Hinata thanks him for his faith. Luffy tells her to grab onto him, and let go once he reaches his highest point. When he asks if she can handle the landing, Hinata states she can as she wraps her arms around Luffy’s waist. Love suddenly senses anger and jealousy, and turns to see it emanating from Samui. He muses that he thought she wasn’t the jealous type, calling Luffy a lucky man walking a thin line. Flare asks “other Blondie” what’s wrong, but she gets no answer. Luffy then uses a Gum-Gum Rocket, making sure not to let go of the buildings. At the highest point, Hinata lets go and flies off. Luffy wishes her luck as she fades from sight. Deadpan, Love simply calls Luffy reckless. The Pirate just laughs at that. When Love points out his doubts about Hinata beating someone who took down Hiashi, Luffy is certain she can, repeating that she’s really strong. Flare, stars in her eyes, lauds her Captain for his faith. Sighing, Love nods and gives the order to keep going. Happy calls out to Natsu and flies back towards him. The Wizard asks the Exceed what he's doing, reminding him of his task of flying around and airlifting the wounded. Happy frantically says he can’t get to anyone. When Rukia finds that hard to believe, pointing out his speed, Happy grimly states he doesn’t know if he can save anyone while they’re being overrun. Ukitake realizes that medical evacuation would fail miserably in this situation unless Happy had someone to cover him. Raidō is in disbelief at already being overrun, thinking they should’ve known something was up when Franky didn’t come back. Gray states the cyborg can take care of himself, remembering his decision to help out another squad in danger. The Ice Wizard then asks Happy if he was able to keep an eye on Franky. The Exceed shakes his head, voicing his worries, knowing Franky wouldn’t disappear unless things went wrong. With that info, Natsu suggests they all spread out and give aid to whoever they can, so Happy will have space to get the injured out. Ukitake doesn’t like pausing their push to the center, knowing the operation hinges on meeting the 2nd and boxing the enemy in. Natsu states it won’t work if one side can’t stand on their own. When Natsu firmly repeats his suggestion, Ukitake agrees while complimenting the Act’s oration. Ukitake gives a formal order to spread out. He first asks if Raidō can track down Franky, and the Ninja calls it simple to just follow the destruction of his weapons. Once Raidō leaves, Ukitake wishes the others luck, reminding them to meet up again at the center of town. Once it’s just Natsu and Happy, the Wizard tells his Exceed to keep flying and looking for injured. When Happy asks about flying Natsu around, Natsu tells him not to worry, claiming he’ll be fast enough to get where he needs. Natsu then reminds Happy of his given task, saying he knows he can at least save a few in even the worst-case scenario. In short, having eyes in the sky is a necessity at this point. Natsu also reminds Happy that he’s a 3rd Division Soldier, telling him to do his part. With a confident smile, Happy salutes Natsu, and swiftly takes flight. Natsu then takes a good sniff, saying he can isolate the really strong enemies. With a moment, he recognizes one dangerous scent. Narrowing his eyes, Natsu envelops his body in flames, angered and excited to see this enemy again. He then runs off towards him. Gin gets more aggressive in his attacks, thanks to Konton’s mental fragment. He parries Sasuke’s blade with a cry of “Shinsō”, knocking the Ninja off guard with the blade pointed right at his forehead. With a speedy extension, Shinsō impales Sasuke’s head, but it’s revealed to be a log. As Gin wonders where that even came from, not knowing the cardinal rule of not questioning it, Sasuke surprises the Soul Reaper with an Earth Style: Quicksand. As he’s sinking, Gin asks if he’s going to be drowned, and Sasuke answers with an Earth Style: Harden. Normally, the technique is used as support for a Taijutsu specialist, making the impact on the ground worse for an opponent after they’ve been slammed down. Frowning, Gin states that he can’t move and scratch the itch on his nose, calling the timing terrible. While Sasuke thinks that his opponent is more annoying than Naruto, he deadpans that he isn’t going to scratch it. Pouting, Gin calls Sasuke mean for not helping a friend out. Sasuke states that kindred spirits aren’t always friends, just happening to share similar qualities and pasts. Gin sighs that he has no choice, and shatters the rocks with a blast of Spiritual Pressure, pushing Sasuke back in the process. Gin then scratches his nose, calling an unscratchable itch the worst feeling. When he notes Sasuke’s surprise, Gin grins and asks what kind of Soul Reaper Captain he’d be if he couldn’t break out of some rocks. Sasuke curses that Gin isn’t making it easy, with Gin solemnly saying he can’t. Sighing, Sasuke notes that his opponent is too strong to limit himself to such an extent, and states he should thank Gin for making him step it up. Now with a better idea of the appropriate level of power, Sasuke activates his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Gin grins when feeling the Chakra, telling Sasuke to go all out. Sasuke retorts that he should release Bankai if he wants to follow his own advice, not wanting to kill Gin on accident with his power. Gin boasts that Sasuke can’t comprehend his power in Bankai, even calling it unfair. Gin hopes that Sasuke can beat him before he uses Bankai. Hinata can’t help but scream as she’s launched into the air. Thanks to her training, she’s able to gather Chakra in her legs as she positions them under her, and skids across the ground. Hinata immediately sees her heavily injured father and Lisanna, while comparing their emotionless assaulter to a horned devil. Blueno, confused, asks who she is and where she came from. Hinata drops to her Gentle Fist stance, and says that she can’t ignore him hurting her father. Hiashi demands that Hinata get out of there, claiming this isn’t an enemy she can beat. Hinata just ignores that and activates her Byakugan. Hiashi pleads that the Hyūga Heiress can’t die here, begging her to live and fix their clan so the Branch doesn’t have to suffer anymore. Blueno scowls at that, claiming that her presence is all he needs to know she’s thrown her life away to challenge him. Hinata sighs at that, admitting how much she wants to fix their clan, having held back tears every time that seal was used on the Branch members. Hiashi admits he felt the same, hating himself for being so heavy-handed and leaving that sort of impression on his kind daughter, stressing that he only used it when he felt he had no other choice. Blueno just rolls his eyes at the sentimentality. Hinata admits she knows how much Hiashi hated using the seal, loving his family just as much as she did. Hiashi laments how he pushed her further than he should have and she could see what he couldn’t, claiming Hinata has to live to change their clan. Hinata smiles at her father finally recognizing her, but she asks what kind of Clan Head wouldn’t protect a family member simply because the odds are against them. Resolute, Hinata says she won’t run, wondering who’d fight if leaders ran, remembering every leader she grew to admire. She vows not to despair before a powerful enemy, promising to stand and fight. While Blueno calls that the decision to die, Hinata calls it the decision to live with everyone else. Scowling, the agent derides the Alliance’s ideal of hope and togetherness, calling them foolish and naïve. He notes the World Government, as a united yet separate force, has concentrated power in the Navy and Gorosei, claiming they have an understanding that today’s friend can become an enemy later. He sees his role as government assassin as essential, claiming he doesn’t need a ‘silly’ notion of peace and is smart to harden his heart and get rid of the ‘dead weight’ that threatens order. Blueno states Hinata will lose because she’s dragged down by a sense of unity with her clan. He sums up his beliefs as sacrificing the weak few to protect the many, calling the choice easy. Frowning, Hinata asks how he can kill someone so easily, wondering why he has the right to decide who’s less important. Blueno asks if the Kunoichi is no stranger to death. Hinata claims she only killed to protect either a friend or client. Blueno claims no one with such an attitude can beat him, saying she’ll have to kill someone simply because of a difference of opinion, adding that he’s already done so with no regrets. After Blueno calls her the latest addition to his pile of bodies, Hinata vows not to lose to him or the World Government, promising to prove the Alliance’s strength as she charges. NaNaNa approaches the paralyzed Bickslow and Evergreen; his two chakram at the ready, claiming it’s the end. The Sternritter drives his weapons towards their necks, but he’s stopped by an invisible force. Freed reveals the Dark Écriture: Wall, claiming he won’t the enemy touch his friends. Besides him, Laxus and the rest of his squad flank Freed. When NaNaNa confirms that he did indeed hurt the two, Freed glares at him and says he can’t forgive this as leader of the Thunder Legion. He asks Laxus to stay back, claiming this is his responsibility. Bickslow warns Freed about NaNaNa’s powers of analysis and paralysis. While NaNaNa frowns at that, Freed points his sword, saying the fight is with him while promising not to lose. The Sternritter smirks and claims that the fight will be over once he begins the analysis, calling it the power of his Schrift. With a confident smirk, Freed thanks his enemy for explaining how his ability works. While that power should usually be feared, Freed claims that the ability’s secret shouldn’t have been revealed so early. NaNaNa proclaims that his Underbelly can’t be beat, but Freed disagrees and starts inscribing runes. Knowing what’s happening, Laxus pleads for his subordinate not to put himself in danger like this. When Kakashi asks what’s wrong, Laxus explains that freed locked himself in with the Sternritter. Freed calmly tells NaNaNa that he’s created an arena for a duel, and the rule is that neither can leave until one of them dies. The Sternritter grins at that, agreeing that a fight in a war should be to the death. He then yells that it’s over, and the Morphine Pattern appears all over Freed. It suddenly vanishes, so a surprised NaNaNa wonders what happened. Freed states his opponent explained his abilities too soon, and then decides to explain his own. He states that Dark Écriture allows him to write multipurpose magic runes, like the ones that created their arena. He also states that all abilities that target one’s energy source are automatically nullified, and that includes NaNaNa’s Underbelly. Smiling, Laxus cheers on Freed for this. Giving a thumbs-up, Freed asks his superior to never forget he’s more than capable of holding his own in a fight. He then turns to NaNaNa, saying he hopes he has a plan, calling it a rare chance to show off for Laxus. NaNaNa curses at not being taken seriously. At this point, Laxus tells Kakashi and the others to go on ahead. When Kakashi asks what he’ll do, Laxus sits by his paralyzed comrades, and says he’ll stay and watch. Kakashi knows that Laxus will be great back-up in case Freed loses, but he'sl confident now that the Sternritter’s main power is nullified. He takes the others and leaves. NaNaNa readies his Chakrams, cursing Freed for taking the Schrift given by ‘His Majesty’. The Fairy Tail Wizard retorts that he doesn’t care about how an enemy of his Guild feels, just knowing they must be eliminated. NaNaNa growls and zooms forward with Hirenkyaku; calling Freed a dark hypocrite as he swings a Chakram. Freed blocks the blade with his sword, claiming he has the moral high ground and that Fairy Tail doesn’t go around labeling anyone as an enemy. Only those who strike them first will be seen as such. NaNaNa fanatically yells that it’s their destiny to fight, calling it Yhwach’s will that the Sternritter join the Coalition and aid Konton. With a maniacal grin, NaNaNa adds that anyone who stands in their way will be eliminated. All the while, NaNaNa keeps swinging his chakrams, and Freed calmly blocks each strike. The Wizard then leaps back and sends a Dark Écriture: Pain at the Sternritter’s chest. Noticing his opponent not scream in pain, Freed calls this impressive. NaNaNa bristles at not being taken seriously, but he knows he needs a new plan, thinking he can’t face Yhwach if he loses here. The Sternritter screams for his opponent to die, and tosses his chakrams. Freed is able to duck to avoid it, but NaNaNa brings them back like boomerangs. Freed is able to stop the weapons with a Dark Écriture: Wall, prompting NaNaNa to summon more chakrams. He charges forward with a Hirenkyaku, aiming for Freed’s neck. The Wizard manages to block it, while noting how durable and fast the Sternritter is. Freed then inscribes runes onto himself, claiming he can make himself faster. When Laxus says he doesn’t recognize this move, Freed smiles and states that they all got stronger in the year with Blue Pegasus. With that, Freed transforms with a Dark Écriture: Moonlight. It’s a fully armored silver knight, with green hair in a Mohawk. Reminded of Bazz-B by the Mohawk, NaNaNa growls that he can barely control himself when reminded of his murderer. The Sternritter asks if a transformation should impress him, pointing out just how many can do it on both sides. Freed gets into a sprinter’s stance, and promises not to disappoint. He quickly vanishes, and nails NaNaNa with a hard punch to the stomach, getting right through Blut Vene. After NaNaNa recovers from being slammed into a wall, he yells that the “Lime Bastard” won’t get the best of him. He tries to use his chakrams, but Freed kicks him into the sky. Laxus, who’s barely able to keep up with the speed, asks why Freed hadn’t shown that power earlier. Evergreen, the paralysis wearing off, says Freed wanted it to be a situation like where Laxus always puts himself in for their sake. Bickslow adds that their superior isn’t the only one with pride. Evergreen remembers Laxus calling himself pathetic after the Tartaros conflict, but points out he was able to put up a fight against Tempester while the three of them were helpless. She recalls that while they used to be the best behind the S-Class Wizards, they’ve been surpassed by so many. Bickslow wonders if it was for the best, but they only realized how far they fell behind with Tartaros. Evergreen remembers how hard Freed took it, so he threw himself into training when Laxus wasn’t looking. She adds that Freed worked harder than all of them just to catch up, amazing Laxus. Freed keeps up the beating in midair, ending the barrage with a Dark Écriture: Impact, slamming NaNaNa into the ground. While Freed says it’s over, NaNaNa is in disbelief, thinking this shouldn’t be happening, adding he won’t die like all the others. It cuts to a flashback, with a young NaNaNa asking his superior officer, Aarav, if he wants to attack now. Aarav confirms it in an annoyed tone. NaNaNa protests that they haven’t had time to fully analyze the enemy’s strength and numbers, knowing immediate action will result in unnecessary casualties. The narrative explains that this is a small faction of Quincy engaged in guerrilla warfare with Soul Society, and had spotted a Stealth Force Patrol Corps Unit. Aarav is only in charge because nobody could beat him as the strongest of the group. While NaNaNa was definitely more intelligent, he lacked the strength to take down the prideful Aarav. The officer states he’ll ask when he wants NaNaNa’s opinion, ordering him to shut up and be ready to kill the enemy. Fearing death, NaNaNa protests that every defense has a weakness, asking for time to analyze and come up with an effective strategy to limit casualties. Aarav glares at that, saying NaNaNa is alone in his opinion. He explains to his confused subordinate that they all want to spill Soul Reaper blood, and only he apparently wants to pass up this chance. Aarav ends it by saying they can’t wait but must simply destroy their mortal enemies, with or without NaNaNa. The young man mentally curses Aarav, claiming he’ll kill them all, while wondering if he’s the only one who’s thinking this. NaNaNa realizes that he is, wondering if they’ve forgotten the importance of strategy, fearing they’ll all be killed. Later, the Stealth Force is not caught by surprise, and manages to kill all of NaNaNa’s squad. Aarav is simply doing his best to take as many with him to the grave. Having run off, and being stuck in the back with kunai, NaNaNa curses the others, claiming they killed themselves with their stupidity. He yells that he could’ve saved them if they let him, calling his own strategies flawless. Wincing from the pain, NaNaNa growls that he refuses to die here just because his comrades are idiots. As he collapses to a knee and begins to black out, Bazz-B and Robert Accutrone approach him. Having come for Aarav, the former notes that this isn’t him. Accutrone calmly states Aarav is going to die, feeling his fading energy signature. Bazz-B calls it a pain that they’ve failed the mission. Accutrone shakes his head at that, saying they can take back NaNaNa instead. In disbelief, Bazz-B asks if they’ll take this ‘loser’ who fell from kunai. Accutrone lowly states it’s better to return with him instead of nothing, knowing the consequences of displeasing Yhwach. Bazz-B frowns, seeing his point, and scoops up NaNaNa. He tells Accutrone to open up the Shadows so they can get back to the palace and inform Yhwach and Jugram of their retrieval. With that, the two vanish with an unconscious NaNaNa in tow. In a few days, NaNaNa wakes up while being tended to by Quincy medics. Confused, he thinks he must be dead, convinced that all organized Quincy hospitals were wiped out by Soul Reapers. He then notices the emblem, and wonders what it means. A smiling female medic tells him not to worry now that he’s among friends. Yhwach suddenly walks in, telling NaNaNa to take comfort in the fact that he’s among true comrades now instead of hot-blooded fools. The head medic stands at attention, noting they weren’t expecting the Quincy King. Yhwach orders the doctors to leave, now that the treatment has gotten the patient out of danger. When he asks how Yhwach knows the man’s name, the king sternly says not to be questioned, claiming a father would know all his children’s names. The head medic frantically agrees, and leads everyone else out. Noting NaNaNa’s confused look at the word ‘father’, Yhwach notes that he’s grown used to the looks of men who didn’t know who he was, but somehow did deep inside them. Realizing Yhwach is right, NaNaNa asks who he is. The Quincy King introduces himself, earning a gasp of shock from NaNaNa. Yhwach then empathizes with the young man for having suffer from the mistakes of hot-blooded fools wanting to mindlessly kill Soul Reapers, calling it a waste. NaNaNa agrees, but spitefully adds that it was their own fault. He explains that the Stealth Force couldn’t be caught off guard with their shadowy patrols, claiming they should’ve detonated explosives around the campsite to force all the Soul Reapers out of hiding while boxing them in. Yhwach smiles, complimenting NaNaNa’s analytical mind and appreciation for exploiting weaknesses. The King holds out his hand, asking NaNaNa to join the Wandenreich so he can give him power befitting such a mind. Back in the present, NaNaNa furiously thinks that he hasn’t lost yet, reaffirming his identity as a Sternritter recognized by Yhwach. As NaNaNa gets to his feet, Freed lands and asks if he wishes to fight still, calling his durability impressive. NaNaNa growls at that, vowing to end all of them in less than three minutes. He then activates his Quincy Vollständig: Augel: The Eyes of God. Freed notes the tremendous power, but he’s still confident that he’ll win thanks to the arena’s rules. Grinning, NaNaNa yells that he’ll widen the playing field. A Morphine Pattern appears all over the arena itself, and shatters it. As Freed wonders what happened, NaNaNa explains that his Vollständig takes his Underbelly to a higher level, allowing him to analyze and nullify techniques themselves. Evergreen wonders how, prompting Laxus to realize only techniques that target energy sources were forbidden, not ones that target spells individually. With a maniacal laugh, NaNaNa creates a Morphine Pattern on Freed’s body, gloating that his analysis time for opponents was drastically cut down. Hit with the full blast of it, Freed can only curse as he turns back to normal and collapses. When Evergreen and Bickslow call out, NaNaNa turns to the others and puts a Morphine Pattern on all of them. As Bickslow curses that he can analyze multiple people, NaNaNa grins and yells for them to fall. While Evergreen and Bickslow collapse, Laxus grits his teeth and avoid the paralysis. Confused, NaNaNa states he should be paralyzed, but a grinning Laxus claims that he doesn’t think the Morphine Pattern will work on him. NaNaNa rails that his power works on everybody, though he is surprised the others managed to get up after having their energy drained. Laxus remembers that while the Morphine Pattern is meant for paralysis, it wearing off eventually indicates a sort of electricity behind it. As prolonged exposure to electricity causes internal damage to tissues and nerves, the Underbelly works the same way when targeting energy. Laxus ends it by saying all electric attacks are powerless against him. NaNaNa yells at that, calling It not fair that he keeps running into people immune to his powers. Growling, the Sternritter yells that he can still kill his opponent with his strength, and claiming the Wizard can’t do anything to him. Laxus answers with a Lightning Dragon ROAR, but NaNaNa destroys it with his Underbelly, repeating what his Vollständig can do. The Sternritter then flies into the air, and unleashes a volley of Licht Reigen. As Laxus scrambles to avoid it, he moves away from his comrades, knowing that NaNaNa is just targeting him. NaNaNa just repeatedly yells for Laxus to die. The Wizard tries to go on the offensive and tosses a Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd. NaNaNa yells that it’s useless and destroys the technique. Laxus curses how quick and powerful the Sternritter is, and starts to come up with a plan, knowing that he’s the only one who can stop him thanks to his immunity. While NaNaNa gathers Reishi in his right hand, he yells for Laxus to keep running, promising that he’s still doomed. Now that they’re in a stalemate, they’ll be fighting off of sheer power alone. When NaNaNa boasts that few can equal a Quincy’s Vollständig, Laxus wonders if he used to say no one before meeting the Gotei 13. The Sternritter yells for him to shut up, claiming their plan was perfect after analyzing their opponents and they only lost because of the enemy’s good luck. An enraged NaNaNa sends a Sternenlicht, with Laxus barely avoiding it. While the Wizard mutters that attack would’ve torn him in half, NaNaNa laughs that all he can do is run. He then vows that he’ll target the entire town and wipe it out with an army of Morphine Patterns. Laxus yells that he’s insane, reminding NaNaNa that’ll target his own men. When NaNaNa remains nonchalant, Laxus curses him. The Wizard thinks that he still has the physical strength to match NaNaNa, but he can’t get close enough. He curses that he can’t figure out a way to beat the Sternritter, adding that even Mavis would have trouble coming up with a plan. He then remembers talking to the First Master about his great-grandfather Yuri Dreyar. Laxus had recalled Yuri as one of Fairy Tail’s founders. Brightly smiling, Mavis says Laxus reminds her so much of her old friend with how much they cared for their comrades. Confused, Laxus solemnly calls himself unworthy of being compared to Yuri after setting his comrades against each other. Mavis argues that Yuri made mistakes too, but that doesn’t mean the two Dreyars aren’t capable of loving their friends. Back in the present, Laxus thinks that he can’t give up. He proudly thinks of his ancestors, Yuri and Makarov, and tells himself to act like those two. He ends it by saying Dreyars always come through for their friends. NaNaNa wonders what’s happening, realizing that his opponent’s magic is changing. Grinning, Laxus shrouds himself in Red Lightning, noting that even if it fails, it’ll take NaNaNa down with it. After a quick analysis, NaNaNa realizes that it has a different structure and is in disbelief. Calling it the lightning that goes beyond lightning, Laxus fires a bolt of Raikô: Red Lightning. Cursing, NaNaNa manages to destroy the attack with his Morphine Pattern, but it explodes and creates a smokescreen that obscures his vision. Right when NaNaNa realizes his mistake, Laxus sums it up that NaNaNa can only use his power if he can see them. Laxus, body transformed into lightning, rushes out of the smoke, prepared to punch the Sternritter with a Red Lightning fist. NaNaNa laughs that Laxus was a fool to envelop his own arm in explosive power. He attacks its weakness, and blows off Laxus’ arm. The Wizard grits his teeth and is surrounded by smoke. NaNaNa laughs that all that buildup was for nothing, and prepares another Sternenlicht while lecturing the Wizard for charging in recklessly. Laxus yells that he didn’t have a choice, citing a need to get in close. Before NaNaNa can use his attack, Laxus’ remaining fist comes out of the smoke. The Sternritter belatedly realizes the first attack was a decoy to obscure his vision, wondering who would sacrifice their left arm just to hit him. With that, Laxus punches a hole in NaNaNa’s chest with a Raikô: Red Lightning. NaNaNa vomits blood and yells in pain as he’s rocketed towards the ground. Laxus lands on his shoulder, and sees NaNaNa reverting to his original form as he dies. NaNaNa calls Laxus a ‘reckless bastard’ for sacrificing his left arm, asking what sort of strategy that is. Getting up and clutching his stump, Laxus states there was no strategy; he just did what he had to so he could win. When NaNaNa calls him a fool, Laxus sighs that you have to be a little reckless sometimes to get results, and no one can advance if they just sit back and analyze everything. Sometimes, you just need to know what you have to do, and have the will to do it regardless of the cost. NaNaNa laughs that that’s the words of a reckless fool, saying he should’ve realized it when seeing how much poison was in Laxus’ body. The Sternritter says he shouldn’t be alive with that much in him, asking what’s driving him. Laxus states he’ll pay any price for his guild. NaNaNa chuckles at that, adding that he can’t believe he lost to someone like Laxus as he finally dies. Laxus sighs at that, and then clutches his chest in pain, cursing how much the Red Lightning takes out of him. He tries to control his breathing, noting that the poison is getting worse, wondering if he’ll make it to the end of the war. Laxus tells himself not to say that, promising to see it through to watch his friends smile in victory. Elsewhere, Bazz-B senses NaNaNa’s death, calling the Alliance tough for being able to kill four Sternritter already. He gives an uncaring shrug, saying he never did like NaNaNa for his blind loyalty to Yhwach. Bazz-B then sees several screaming Alliance soldiers run past him, and wonders what they’re fleeing. A voice speaks up and claims to be the object of their fear. Kaku gives a triumphant chuckle when seeing the defeated Alliance soldiers. Only Caboose is still conscious, but he’s muttering nonsense after taking too many head injuries. Kaku calls himself too strong after Enies Lobby, but notes that Lucci still surpasses him. He’s suddenly attacked with a Water Style: Giant Palm Tsunami. Kaku can only mutter in horror before being enveloped and forced to revert to his human form. Suigetsu collapses, and is caught by Jūgo. The Mist Ninja notes that was the last of his Chakra, since his body isn’t used to expanding like that. He asks Jūgo to take him deeper into the city so he can rest. His friend notes that this isn’t like Suigetsu to retreat from a swordsman. Suigetsu admits he can’t beat Kaku, plus Jūgo can’t become the unstoppable rage-beast until the transformation is under control. The Mist Ninja comforts his comrade by saying Kaku will ignore the wounded and head after them. With that, Jūgo runs off with Suigetsu in tow. Kaku gets to his feet and glares at the two Ninjas, promising to make them regret it as he pursues them. Close by, Rustyrose also searches for Franky, wondering where he is. Hidan is forced on the defensive as Haruta and Hiyori keep cutting him up. When Kakuzu laughs that he looks like a carved turkey, Hidan curses him out. Hiyori, annoyed, points at Hidan and tells him to stop living and just die already. Hidan yells that he’s immortal, calling Hiyori an idiot in the process. Hiyori then yells for him to stop being immortal, claiming everything is supposed to die. Haruta sighs at that, regretting asking the Vizard for help. Kakuzu keeps up the fight by simply using Iron Skin to protect himself from the frontal assaults of Jet and Pantherlily, keeping an eye on Droy and Levy acting as support. The old Akatsuki takes comfort in the fact that the Vizard is as idiotic as Hidan, forgetting to try and vaporize him. Shrugging, he admits he wanted to see if vaporization would work. Jet gives a high-speed kick to the Ninja’s midsection, but Kakuzu doesn’t feel a thing as Jet grits his teeth in pain. An irritated Pantherlily asks if Kakuzu is even taking them seriously. The miser simply states none of them are of any value to him, dead or alive, calling them all weak without any hearts worth taking. While Jet wonders what he’s talking about, Pantherlily yells that he doesn’t care and vows not to lose to anyone after what the Coalition did to Gajeel. He then gives a powerful swing of his Música Sword. Going on instinct, Kakuzu leaps back, ensuring that only his Akatsuki Cloak is cut through. He notes the physical strength, wondering if Iron Skin could’ve protected him from that. Kakuzu figures out that some Wizards have power directly coincide with emotion, noting how many opponents have that innate ability to become stronger the longer the fight drags on. With that, Kakuzu decides to end the fight now. He muses that they’ve ruined his robes, and since he’s out of materials, he’ll have to spend money to fix it. Kakuzu then removes his robe, saying he’ll just make sure it isn’t ruined further. Levy is disgusted when seeing Kakuzu’s body, asking what he is. The old Akatsuki chuckles at that, saying he just did experimenting on Forbidden Jutsu to avoid execution from a village he was once so loyal to. Kakuzu then suggests that he show them what he’s done recently to improve his technique. Levy is in absolute horror when feeling Kakuzu’s power, calling it the strength of an S-Ranked Rogue Shinobi. The old Akatsuki then promises to show what he meant when he said none of their hearts are worth taking, or he could let them put two and two together. With that, Kakuzu bends over and the masks’ mouths open up. Pantherlily tells everyone to be careful, knowing how tough things are getting. Elsewhere, Don Sai and Boo are being pressed with just casual Taijutsu from the First Raikage, clearly not being taken seriously. The two are in shock at being overwhelmed so easily. The First Raikage gives a triumphant grin, asking what they’ll do now that “Raikage-mania is running wild”. The Cloud Ninja then frowns, saying the more he sees them, the more he realizes he was right that being a part of the Alliance is a waste of the Hidden Cloud’s time. Bazz-B folds his arms and asks Äs Nödt if he’s not supposed to be on the other side of town. Äs chuckles and shrugs that he took a detour to have some fun. Bazz-B stares at the crucified Gorgon Sisters, saying he’d never consider this as having fun. Äs retorts that he wouldn’t pass up a chance to drown the Alliance in fear, so he showed them that the Pirate Empress isn’t invincible. He’s just been using Hirenkyaku to go all over town and stops at every Alliance group he can find to scare them. Glaring, Bazz-B tells Äs to put the women out of their misery, saying he hates hearing them scream. When Bazz-B adds that his habit of torturing enemies pisses him off, Äs feigns hurt and asks him not to be so harsh with a comrade. Disgusted, Bazz-B states he’s on his own side, which means he can tell Äs how much his habits displease him. When Äs mockingly says that hurts, Bazz-B tells his fellow Sternritter to put the girls down before he decides to vent on Äs. After Äs calls the new attitude scary, Bazz-B promises to show how scary he is if his patience keeps being tested, repeating his ultimatum. They’re interrupted when they hear a female voice detect two enemies ahead. Äs decides to postpone this conversation until after they deal with their new opponents. It turns out to be Love’s squad, and he curses when he realizes the enemy are Sternritter. Flare points out the crucified women to the others, earning a collective gasp of horror. Äs asks if they think it’s impressive, gloating that the Pirate Empress has fallen to fear. While Bazz-B is disgusted, Samui mutters in horror, and Love curses the Sternritter. Luffy steps forward, looking in disbelief at Hancock. Äs arrogantly assumes Straw Hat is frightened, and asks how scared he is. While Bazz-B realizes that there’s no way Luffy is being scared like this, Äs yells for the Pirate to show his fear. Furious, Luffy angrily asks if Äs hurt Hancock and her sisters to make them scream like that. This prompts Äs to step back in fear. Luffy advances on the Sternritter, and reaches up to bite his arm. Love pleads for Luffy not to charge in without a strategy, while the girls are concerned at the prospect of Luffy fighting like this. Äs rails that he doesn’t care about reputation, promising to drown Straw Hat in fear. Luffy states that he knows Hancock and her sisters only fear one thing, and Äs must be making them experience it if those screams are any indication. Bazz-B notes how spot on the instinct is, remembering that the reports called Luffy an idiot. Luffy then curses Äs for making his friends suffer through such horrible things, yelling that bad memories should stay memories. He then promises that he’ll make Äs suffer more than anything he put the Boa sisters through. With that, Luffy bites down on his arm, and transforms with a Muscle Balloon. Samui pleads for Luffy not to do it, Love notes he can’t be stopped now. Finished, Luffy readies his Fourth Gear. Äs arrogantly yells that the Pirate is a fool for making himself a bigger target, and creates more Reishi thorns, convinced he just needs to make him bleed. Bazz-B thinks his fellow Sternritter is a fool, wondering if he’s even thinking anymore. Launching his thorns, Äs yells for fear to consume Straw Hat. After his comrades yell in worry, the thorns just bounce off Luffy’s Haki-enhanced rubbery body. Äs is in absolute shock, and is surprised when one thorn grazes his cheek. Afraid, Äs thinks that the boy can’t be stronger than him and his Fear. Despite Bazz-B yelling for him to look out, Äs doesn’t snap out of it until Luffy is right in front of him. Enraged, Luffy fires a Gum-Gum Kong Gun right in Äs’ face. His jaw shattered, Äs screams as he’s sent flying across Magnolia through multiple buildings. Lacking the monstrous durability of anyone else that’d faced Fourth Gear, Äs is near completely mangled. Bazz-B’s eyes go wide, realizing the boy beat a Sternritter with a single punch. Grinning, Bazz-B thinks he likes this kid’s style, calling him a worthy opponent. He wonders if he’ll regret thinking that when Luffy turns to him in a state of rage. Marco notes how bad the situation on the ground looks as he flies with Makarov. The Pirate asks if he’s sure he’s okay bypassing everyone to make a beeline to the leader. Makarov believes the best thing he can do to help his suffering children is to take down the enemy leader. He confidently states his children have been taught never to despair, and will always get back up. Marco nods in agreement, remembering that while he lost the ability to get up after Marineford, he has a reason to fight and live again. Makarov then pleads for everyone not to despair, knowing they can pull through even though things look bad. Elsewhere, Natsu steps forward and faces down Rob Lucci. The agent notes he was tracked down with the ferocity of a man seeking justice. Natsu states he recognized Lucci’s disgusting scent from the Summit Invasion. He then clarifies that he didn’t come seeking justice, but a rematch so he could end the assassin. With that, Natsu is enveloped in flames. Omake: Ten Little Idiots, Part 4 Ryuzaki007 yells in horror and grief. When Anko speaks up in concern, Ryuzaki sadly asks why L had to die so early. Ultear points out how much of a threat he posed to the murderer, so he had to go before things got too deep, claiming it’s what she’d do in the past. Ryuzaki agrees, so the murderer must be someone smart enough to know a threat like this and eliminate it soon. Ryuzaki rules out Krillin and Edward, explaining that they’re too short to wear the Zero outfit. Plus with Cinder’s presence, that leaves Light, Lelouch, Hange, and Kimblee as suspects. Back at the mansion, Cinder is running around and meets Lelouch. Seeing her act defensive, he asks what’s wrong. Not dropping her guard, Cinder explains what happened to L, earning a sigh from Lelouch, who was sure he’d survive. He regrets ever coming to the mansion after his bad omen this morning. He explains that some of his stuff was stolen last night, specifically his terrorist Zero outfit, and he’d guessed a fan girl took it, shuddering that they’re welcome to keep it after what he thinks they’ll do to it. Cinder states that she’s going to leave now, prompting a frown from Lelouch who asks if she still suspects him. She explains that she just doesn’t suspect Krillin and Edward, claiming they’re too short to wear the costume before leaving. Lelouch realizes that Zero killed L, and wonders if he’s developed an alternate personality. He shakes his head at that, determined not to let things get to him. As Light walks around the mansion, he comes across Kimblee and Hange, suspiciously greeting them. He notes their continued lives, with Hange asking if Light’s shocked they didn’t fall for his trap. Light frowns at the accusation, so Hange calls him an obvious suspect after some deductions, and she asks how he set up a freakin’ wood chipper in the mansion. Light asks if she’s using reverse psychology to get a confession, and adds that it won’t work because he isn’t the killer. Kimblee tells them all to take it easy, suggesting they team up to find the killer together. Light glares at that, asking if that’s so they can get killed as a group, and walks away. Hange agrees, saying “Mr. Court Martial” is still a suspect before departing. Frowning, Kimblee calls that mean and he was being totally innocent. He then curses both Eric Vale and Hiroyuki Yoshino for giving him such a threatening and sinister voice. He then sighs at the prospect of surviving alone. Elsewhere, Edward comes across Cinder, who relaxes in his presence. Frowning, Edward questions this. Cinder claims no need to keep her guard up around him. While Edward knows he isn’t the killer, he asks if that means Cinder is the killer. She explains that she ran into the killer wearing Lelouch’s Zero outfit. When Edward asks if that means Lelouch is the killer, Cinder shrugs at that, just knowing it isn’t her, Edward, or Krillin. Confused, Edward asks why he isn’t a suspect, not that he doesn’t appreciate it. After hesitating a bit, Cinder states Edward is too short for the costume. Vein popping, Edward goes on a near-rampage at that word, asking why she called him so short he’d just go in between the cracks of a shoe sole if he was stepped on. Cinder just sweat-drops at the spectacle, knowing she didn’t say that. Krillin whimpers as he realizes that not only is his Ki gone, but his physical abilities are limited to a normal human. He starts complaining about not being able to use any techniques. Sighing, he consoles himself by saying he avoided the ‘dying couple’ trope without 18 being there. Grasping for straws, he yells that he’s guaranteed to survive because he’s the ‘trying-to-get-home-to-his-family’ character trope, claiming he’s the hero of the story for once. The instant he finishes cheering, Krillin turns to see Zero behind him, holding a metal bat. Grinning, Krillin says it’s time to be a hero, and yells for the killer to bring it on. The martial artist rushes Zero, and gives repeated punches and kicks. He suddenly has Déjà vu of Hercule vs. Perfect Cell, and he’s the former. Muttering in horror, Krillin asks if they can call it a draw. Zero just raises the bat and WHACKs Krillin, raising the Owned Count to 37. When Krillin asks if that’s all they’ve got, Zero just gives another WHACK, raising the count to 38. The process just keeps repeating until Zero kills Krillin, leaving the count at 42. Zero just walks away with the bloody bat. Seven little idiots, three out of the mix One was owned, and then there were six. Appearing Characters Monkey D. Luffy Hinata Hyūga Love Aikawa Samui Flare Corona Natsu Dragneel Happy Rukia Kuchiki Jūshirō Ukitake Raidō Namiashi Gray Fullbuster Gin Ichimaru Sasuke Uchiha Blueno Hiashi Hyūga NaNaNa Najahkoop Evergreen Bickslow Freed Justine Laxus Dreyar Kakashi Hatake Robert Accutrone (Flashback) Yhwach (Flashback) Mavis Vermillion (Flashback) Bazz-B Äs Nödt Kaku Suigetsu Hōzuki Jūgo Rustyrose Hidan Kakuzu Hiyori Sarugaki Haruta Levy McGarden Pantherlily Jet Droy First Raikage Don Sai Boo Marco Makarov Dreyar Rob Lucci Omake Ryuzaki007 Anko Mitarashi Ultear Milkovich Krillin Edward Elric Cinder Fall Solf J. Kimblee Lelouch Vi Britannia Hange Zöe Light Yagami Abilities Magic * Dark Écriture (Dark Writing) ** Pain ** Wall ** Moonlight ** Impact * Lightning Dragon Roar * Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd * Red Lightning ** Raikô: Red Lightning Jutsu * Earth Style: Quicksand * Earth Style: Harden * Eternal Mangekyō * Gentle Fist * Byakugan * Water Style: Giant Palm Tsunami * Iron Skin Haki * Observation Haki Weapons * Música Sword Devil Fruit * Gum Gum Fruit ** Muscle Balloon Quincy Powers * Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, Pure Flying Step) * Reishi Chakram * Blut Vene * Licht Reigen * Sternenlicht (German for Starlight) Schrift * the Underbelly ** Morphine Pattern * the Fear Vollständig * Angel (Eyes of God) Zanpakuto * Shinsō Techniques * Gum-Gum Rocket * Gum-Gum Kong Gun Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 119 (Fairy Tail Campaign): And the Hunted Next Chapter: Chapter 121 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Rivals Appear Category:Magnolia Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign